1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature measuring device, in particular, a temperature measuring device with an infrared measuring head for the non-contact measuring of temperatures.
2. Related Art
In the non-contact measuring of the temperature of an object, the heat radiation emitted by the object is detected by a detector, converted into an electrical signal and supplied over a cable to an evaluating unit. It can happen that during rapid changes of the ambient temperature, the cable registers these temperature gradients in the temperature measuring head and a undesired heat flow occurs from the cable to the detector located in the temperature measuring head. This undesired heat input leads to measuring errors when there are large gradients in the ambient temperature.
From the state of the art it is already known to arrange a circuit board between the detector and the connecting cable parallel to the detector and to configure the conductor pathways in a meandering structure on the board in order to obtain an extended conduction path or a larger surface on which more heat can be emitted to the environment by means of heat transfer whereby the risk of measuring errors is to be reduced.
The disadvantage of such embodiments is that only a narrow restricted space is available for applying such meandering structures and that a satisfactory discharge of heat cannot be realized. This has an effect, among other things, on the measuring function of the detector with strong temperature fluctuations of the ambient temperature.